Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate
by XXSateriajis'FutureDuchessXX
Summary: "The Way Snowflakes Melt In Your Hand" That's how Luka describes her past love life. She's been alone ever since, but what happens when she collides with a polite and handsome samurai and an evil and jealous man who wants her back?
1. Blood And A Bond

**Hello dear friends! I've been away for a while, but the good news is that I've started the first chapter for a new story! I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

Twenty-one year old Luka Megurine was in her apartment writing in her poetry journal…

_Your heart is as cold as winter_

_Your eyes are as black as the darkness of night_

_The light in your soul is shut off forever_

_The way the snowflakes fall is the way my heart went_

_When you took my love and tossed it to freeze and die_

_I can no longer say our love is like flowers in bloom_

_Now it's like the way snowflakes melt in your hand_

_It turns to water and freezes up again where warmth has no room._

Luka closes the book and walks away from her desk. She sits on her bed thinking about the poem she just wrote. The whole thing was a description of her ex-boyfriend Kaito Shion. It's been three years since his sudden decision to dump her for her best friend Miku Hatsune. Luka never understood where she went wrong, but to her surprise, his relationship with Miku only lasted three months.

Since then, Kaito has been doing everything he could to win Luka's heart back, but she just didn't feel that way about him anymore.

After a while, Luka decided to take a walk in the snow. The pinkette put her journal and some other things in her pink bag and changed into her light blue and white winter dress, stockings and boots; she left the apartment and walked down her usual route to get to the park. As Luka reached a secluded area, she stopped and turned to the only house there.

It was a large three storied purple mansion. It was quite beautiful; the outside was clean and the front was adorned with a thick blanket of snow which made it more beautiful. She really wanted to know who lived here, but she wouldn't want to impose. After about ten minutes, she turned to leave, but ended up slipping on a patch of ice, landing on her side.

"I've slipped on ice before, so it's nothing new."

Luka tried to get up, but fell down again when she felt a massive pain in her right shoulder. She pulled down the sleeve and saw a large bloody cut. She had cut herself on a sharp edge of the ice patch.

"Perfect, I go up for a walk and end up bleeding."

Pulling herself up by clinging to the brick wall in front of the mansion, she takes her first step, but the pain overcame and she fell again. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her up, taking her off the ice.

"You know, if you needed help, you could have called out."

Luka turned around and she was faced with a tall purple-haired man. His left arm was around her waist while his right hand was on her shoulder. Slightly blushing, she turned away from his smiling face.

"I know I could have, but I didn't want to bother anyone. I must be leaving now."

She tried to leave, but the man kept his firm but gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Not with this injury, I'm afraid. Come along…"

Luka was led into the large purple mansion. She expected it to be noisy inside, but to her surprise, it was really quiet. He takes her into the kitchen where he began working on her shoulder. Luka couldn't stop looking at him; beautiful amethyst colored eyes on a blemish-free, perfectly angular face. His long purple hair was neatly tied back, and his build was slender and muscular. This man was so gorgeous, that Luka was almost convinced he wasn't human.

After a while, her shoulder was wrapped up and she really wanted to know his name. She was delighted when he walked her to the door.

"Thank you very much for helping me."

"It was my pleasure."

He held his hand out to her…

"I am Gakupo Kamui…And you are?"

She slowly took his hand…

"I'm Luka Megurine. It's my own pleasure to meet you."

Her face turned beet-red when Gakupo brought her hand to his soft, smooth lips…

"I do hope to see you again, my dear Luka."

She wrapped his hand with both of hers and replied…

"I hope to see you again as well Gakupo."

They parted ways knowing full well they will meet again."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Cookies And A Confrontation

**Hello dear friends! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Orange Starbursts, jazminewriter, and two guest reviewers for their kind words. I thank you and enjoy what this chapter has for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

The next day, Luka really wanted to do something for Gakupo to thank him for helping her. Sure, he only cleaned and gauzed her shoulder, but it wasn't very often one would come across a man like him. The thought of his lips on her hand made her face flush again. The skin was so soft to the touch and the man himself was so handsome. Luka couldn't get over the fact that she had fallen for someone she just met.

It was still snowing so the pinkette decided to make winter-themed sugar cookies. Once the dough was made, she spent extra time molding each piece into a beautiful snowflake. After they were baked and cooled an hour later, she began decorating them. With a paintbrush, she frosted the cookies with light blue frosting and traced the edges with white frosting and finished them off with silver sprinkles. They almost looked like actual snowflakes.

As she's plating them, there was a knock on her door…

"Hi, Miku, it's been a while."

"Yes it has Luka. May I come in?"

She steps aside to let her friend in and closes the door behind her.

"Is there anything you need Miku?"

"I was wondering if you want to come to the winter festival tomorrow. I'll be hosting it this year."

"Miku, you know I will go…I go every year."

"I know…I just wanted to be sure."

She saw the plate of snowflake cookies and gave Luka a rather teasing smile…

"Alright Luka, what's his name?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, blushing slightly.

The teal-haired girl shook her head and wagged her finger.

"Don't play coy with me Luka. Everybody knows you only make these themed cookies when you've met someone."

"Look Miku, stuff like that is my own personal business." She said taking the plate of cookies.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drop these off."

As Luka walked out, Miku gave her one more comment…

"Tell your future husband I say hello!"

Ignoring her friend's remark, the pinkette kept walking until she reached the purple mansion. She knocked on the door and Gakupo answered it looking both happy and surprised when he saw her.

"Hello Luka. I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"

"I was thinking about what you did for me yesterday and I wanted to do something for you."

She showed him the plate of cookies…"I made these for you."

Gakupo takes them and smiles warmly at Luka…

"Why thank you very much, they look like actual snowflakes. They are very beautiful."

He very politely invites her in, but she reluctantly declines because she left Miku alone and knowing her friend, she was probably going through her things.

~Back At Luka's Apartment~

Miku had been looking through Luka's belongings for about twenty minutes until she found the pinkette's poetry journal…

"Maybe this will tell me who Luka's mystery man is…"

Looking at the last page with an entry, Miku found the answer to her question.

_The way his amethyst eyes looked into mine_

_Told me everything would be fine_

_His voice is soft and beautiful like flowers flowing in the breeze_

_It also puts my troubled mind at ease_

_Skin almost as white as snow and milk_

_Long purple hair smooth like silk_

_With a body so pure and a face so fine_

_I hope one day Gakupo Kamui will be mine._

"So this is Luka's mystery man. By the way she described him, he seems better for her than that son-of-a-bitch ex-boyfriend of hers."

Half an hour later, Luka returned to see her friend, reading something. When she took a closer look, she realized it was her journal…

"What are you doing!?"

Miku turned around with her teasing smile…

"I just found out who your man is and let me tell you, he sounds like the perfect guy."

She turns to leave after reminding Luka about the winter festival.

~The Next Evening~

Luka had donned a light pink and white dress with white stockings and pink boots; the outfit was complete with a white sash around the waist and matching pink hair ribbon. The pinkette leaves the apartment wondering what to expect this year. Once she had arrived at the park, she was pretty amazed at how it was decorated this year; streamers and balloons of blue, white, and silver tied to trees and light posts, a stage in the center, buffet table to the left, and a dancing area to the right. Not to mention the lightly falling snow made it more beautiful.

Within an hour everybody had arrived and the festival came alive. Different people were singing their favorite songs while the quieter ones were either at the buffet or dancing with the person they brought. Seeing the couples depressed Luka a bit because she had been thinking about asking Gakupo to come with her, but changed her mind because since he lived in such a secluded area, he probably wasn't that much of a social man. She herself wasn't very social either so she was pretty much by herself either having punch or catching snowflakes.

At about ten-thirty, the pinkette decided to head home. She said good-bye to Miku and began walking back to the apartment building, but her trip was cut short when someone had pulled her into a dark alley.

**CLIFFHANGER HERE! WHO WAS IT? Thanks again jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, and the two guest reviewers for their kind words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Snowflakes And A Saviour

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words regarding the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to give you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

Gakupo was in one of the higher rooms of the mansion, looking out the window and watching the snow fall. For some reason, his mind was troubled and somehow watching either snow or rain fall eases it. He had been aware of the winter festivals held every year, but never attended because he had never been fond of social activities. Looking at a grandfather clock, he reads eleven o' clock.

"The festivities should be over by now. I have nothing else to do, so I guess I'll take a walk."

He leaves his chair, grabs his purple snow coat, and heads out the door.

. . .

Luka's hands were firmly held behind her as she heard a man's voice in her ear…

"Luka, my darling, have you missed me? I've certainly missed you!"

It was Kaito…

"Kaito, let me go!" she yelled as she felt his lips on her neck.

"But if I do that, you will leave me again, and I don't want that to happen."

He pinned Luka on the snowy ground with his foot and used the sash around her waist to bind her hands together. She began to tear up when she felt Kaito's hands run up her legs, removing her boots and stockings.

"Let's see if you have been a good girl since I've lost you."

An evil smile appeared on Kaito's face…

"Still a virgin are you Luka? Well, let me fix that right now."

She manages to kick Kaito in the chest, infuriating the blue-haired man. He roughly grabbed her face and pulled her towards him.

"You little bitch!"

Kaito threw her back on the snowy ground, the force of the impact knocking her unconscious.

. . .

Gakupo was slowly walking down the snowy street with his mind still a fog. When he arrived at the park, it was pretty much empty as he had expected. He sat quietly on a bench and watched the snow encase the ground with a beautiful white sheet. He stretched out his hand and began catching snowflakes. Suddenly his samurai instincts told him that something wasn't right. Gakupo walked down the path leading to a dark alley where he saw a man undressing a woman. He immediately rushed over to the scene…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"It's none of your business!" Kaito barked.

Gakupo knew either this man was drunk or just plain crazy. In a sudden and swift attack, he chopped the back of Kaito's neck with the blade of his palm, knocking the blue-haired man out instantly.

After removing the bonds and wrapping his jacket around the woman's body, Gakupo lifted her light figure into his arms, and ran all the way to his house. He took her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed. It was after Gakupo had covered her with a warm blanket did he realize the woman he saved was Luka.

**I do hope you are still enjoying the story! Thanks again jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for your kind words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. New Home And New Mission

**Hello dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, and Ro-Chan98 for their kind words on the last chapter. I thank you greatly and I do hope you enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

The next morning, Luka woke up to very little sunlight in her eyes. Confusion and a little fear came through when she realized she had been sleeping in an unfamiliar but beautifully furnished room. She wanted to know where she was, but when she stood up an instant wave of dizziness and nausea overcame causing her to fall onto the carpeted floor. The nausea came to the point where Luka ended up vomiting in a small trash bin. Moments later, she felt someone rub her back and her hair being held back.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you Luka."

Her face flushed as she recognized that voice; soft and masculine…It was Gakupo.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" she asked as he helped her back into bed and gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth with.

"I had the greatest displeasure of seeing a man attempting to rape you."

At that moment everything from last night came back to her; she was on her way home, Kaito in the alley, being pinned and slammed onto the floor. She looked down and pulled the blankets higher when she had finally realized she was only in her bra and panties.

Face redder than a beet, Luka nervously looks up at Gakupo. "Could I please borrow some clothes?"

The man snickered slightly as he walked over to his wardrobe…

. . .

Kaito was angrily stomping around his apartment, kicking everything in sight.

"The woman was nearly mine. I was so damn close!"

The memory of Gakupo "interfering" only infuriated Kaito much more.

"I'm going to have to do something before Luka gets any ideas."

. . .

Luka was sitting on the couch in the living room wearing one of Gakupo's nightshirts. She needed something that looked like a dress, so he gave her his longest one. She was still embarrassed that Gakupo had seen her half-naked and because she had thrown up in his bedroom.

On the other hand, she did feel lucky that Gakupo had saved her. They had learned that the cause of her sudden illness was a large gash on her head. Luckily, it wasn't very serious, so she was treated with another one of Gakupo's home treatments, but she still had her spells which always resulted in her getting sick. It wasn't long before she was throwing up again.

Gakupo came in a few minutes later with some blankets and a large glass of water. Luka had only been here a few hours and he had been treating her like a princess.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap…" the pinkette replied taking the glass of water. Gakupo sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around her.

"If you wish Luka, you may stay here."

The pinkette accepted his invitation, but then realized she forgot to do something.

"Gakupo, I really want to thank you for saving me."

"It was no problem at all. I'm just glad I got there before anything else happened."

"I am too…who knows what would have happened."

Luka put the empty water glass on a side table and curled up in the warm blanket.

"Luka by any chance, do you attend the yearly winter festivals?"

"Yes I do; my best friend was hosting it. Do you go to them?"

"No, Luka I don't. I've never been fond of social events. I was at the park when everybody left. Later, I found you in the alley."

A thought suddenly came to her…

"Wait a minute Gakupo, the alley where you found me is nowhere near the park. If you were there, then how did you know I was in the alley?"

Gakupo smirked and put a hand on her shoulder…

"Luka my dear, let's just say a man has his ways of knowing when a beautiful woman is in trouble."

**I do hope you are still enjoying the story! Thanks again, jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts and Ro-Chan98 for your kind words. Thanks a bunch and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review! **


	5. Pasts, Love, And A Library

**Hello dear friends! I am back with a new chapter to Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words. I thank you greatly, and enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

That evening, Luka's spells had worn off, but she still felt uneasy for some reason. She believed it was stress about what Kaito almost did to her. Luka felt really lucky that Gakupo appeared when he did, but she really wanted to know how Gakupo knew where she was.

Gakupo's voice released her from her thoughts…

"I see you're feeling better." He said gratefully.

"Yes, I am feeling better." The pinkette replied.

Gakupo reached behind him and showed Luka her pink bag.

"I wanted to wait until you felt better to give this to you. Don't worry; I didn't look through it as it is yours."

"Thank you very much, Gakupo."

Luka takes it and sighs with relief that her poetry journal was still there and intact. She took it out and hugged it lightly.

"That book must be very special to you."

"Yes it is; it's my poetry journal. I release my feelings through poetry."

Gakupo was impressed that this young woman wrote poetry, just like him. He also learned that she had read several books for inspiration.

"So, you enjoy reading?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do, quite a bit really."

A smile quickly appeared on Gakupo's face…

"If you enjoy reading so much, then follow me upstairs. I have something that I believe will please you."

Luka takes his outstretched hand and Gakupo leads her all the way to the third floor where they stop in front of double doors.

"Behind these doors is my favorite place in the whole mansion and I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." The pinkette replied, getting both excited and even more curious.

He opens the doors and leads Luka inside where she is greeted with the largest library she's ever seen. The shelves literally reached the ceiling and it took up the entire third floor.

"Have you actually read all these books?"

"I have actually; it can get very boring here. Especially when you live alone."

Luka was shocked by this…

"I didn't know you lived alone. What about your family?"

Gakupo sat in a nearby chair while Luka kneeled beside it, taking his hand.

"I am the only child and my mother died when I was seven. My father abandoned me when I was sixteen."

Luka was almost rendered speechless when she heard that…

"Why would your father abandon you?"

"Honestly Luka, I don't really know. I just woke up one morning and he had just left. For the past six years, I've been alone in this place."

Luka moved to the front of the chair and rested her head on Gakupo's thigh…

"Well, you're not alone anymore. I'm here and I can take care of you."

Gakupo chuckled and began stroking Luka's hair.

"Thank you Luka, it feels good to know someone cares."

. . .

Later that evening, Luka and Gakupo where in the den, enjoying the warm fireplace. After a while of writing in her journal, Luka felt herself grow sleepy.

"Are you getting tired Luka?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, a little bit."

Gakupo smirked and began patting his lap. "Come here and rest for a while." The man said softly.

Accepting his invitation, Luka slid over to Gakupo's side and rested her head on his lap, smiling as she felt him stroke her hair again. There was something about this man that put Luka at ease; he made her feel safe. Soon, she fell asleep with no worries or fears at all. Gakupo smiled at the sight of Luka sleeping so peacefully on his lap.

"Luka, you are a very special woman and even though we've only known each other for a short while, you mean quite a lot to me."

**Now, Gakupo's starting to develop feelings for Luka…Beautiful isn't it? Anyway, I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for the next part!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. A new Present And A Confession

**Hello dear friends! I have returned with another chapter for Snowflakes Melt Differently With Love Than Hate! I must say, I have been completing chapter much faster than I used to with other stories. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind reviews on the previous chapter. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

The next morning Luka found herself in another beautifully furnished room. The walls were a light pink with a white border, with purple curtains covering the windows. The massive bed she was in was canopied with pink curtains tied with white lace, the sheets and blankets were purple as well as the carpet. It was quite beautiful. She figured it was Gakupo that had brought her here at some point last night. She looked out the window and saw Gakupo walking around the snowy grounds catching snowflakes.

Luka wanted to go out as well, but the pinkette had a small problem: the only thing she had to wear was Gakupo's nightshirt. She looked at a bedside table and found a large white box with a pink ribbon. Attached to the box was a small note…

_Dear Luka,_

_I took the liberty of fixing this for you. Hopefully it's to your liking._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Gakupo Kamui_

Luka opened the box and to her surprise, the dress she wore to the winter festival was in there; her boots and stockings were in there as well. She quickly got dressed and after finding the staircase that lead to the first floor, went outside where Gakupo immediately saw her and greeted her with a very warm smile.

"Good morning Luka. I see you've received my little present."

Luka walked up to him and embraced him warmly. "Yes I did and I thank you."

"It was no problem really. I couldn't sleep last night, so after taking you to bed and making sure there was nothing around that would hurt you, I went down to the alley, and found the outfit you were wearing, so I brought it back and fixed it up. It was dirty and quite a bit torn."

The pinkette blushed and hugged him tighter. "You know Gakupo; you are the sweetest man I've ever met."

. . .

Miku was very worried about Luka. She hadn't seen Luka since she left the Winter Festival and she was worried that something had happened to her best friend. Thinking for a moment, Miku comes up with a hunch. She leaves her apartment and makes her way to one particular apartment on the floor above her. She angrily knocks on the door and the only resident answers…

"Alright Kaito, what did you do to her?" she immediately asked.

Kaito playfully tilted his head. "Why Miku, whatever do you mean?"

"Don't give me that you good for nothing ice cream lover! I know you did something to Luka! Now, where is she?"

He now held his hands up in front of him. "Listen, I swear on my dead mother's grave, I have no idea where she is. I have done nothing to her."

Miku knew Kaito was lying about not doing anything. But she really wanted to know where Luka was, so she left. As she's walking back to her apartment, another hunch came to her…

. . .

Luka was in the library reading a random romance novel. She had always enjoyed this kind of stuff. When she reached the middle of the seventh chapter, there was one part that was quite similar to her current life; a woman had come across and befriended a handsome man which after a while had taken her in and began treating her like a princess. She closed the book and put it back on the shelf and went to find Gakupo. She looked in the kitchen and saw him at the table drinking tea. By the look in his face, Luka could tell he was deep in thought about something. She nudged his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey there."

Gakupo turned around and smiled. "Hey Luka, listen I was thinking about tonight and maybe after dinner, I can show you a room you haven't seen yet.'

She sat beside him and took his hand. "Gakupo, that sounds wonderful."

Before he could respond, both of them heard a knock on the door. Confused, Gakupo gets up and answers it and he saw a girl he's never met. "Hello miss, may I help you?"

His voice was soft and masculine, but Miku was more focused on finding her friend. "Yes, my name is Miku Hatsune. Are you Gakupo Kamui?"

"Yes, I am he. Do I have something you want?"

"You might, I'm looking for my friend Luka Megurine. Perhaps you've heard of her; pink hair, blue eyes…"

Gakupo pointed to the hallway with his thumb. "Yes, she's here in the kitchen. If you'd like, I can take you to her."

Miku didn't trust Gakupo yet, so she insisted that he bring her out. Shrugging his shoulders, he went back into the kitchen and moments later, Luka came out, surprised to see Miku.

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

The teal-haired girl hugged Luka until she almost fell over. "I needed to know if you were alright. I had to do some research on Gakupo to find this place. Are you alright?"

Shaking the girl off, Luka finally answers. "Miku, I'm fine. Gakupo rescued me from Kaito and he's been watching over me ever since."

Miku nodded slowly. "I see, so are you coming home today?"

Luka blushed and turned her head towards the house. "Actually Miku, I'm staying here."

The other girl just stared at Luka like if she had just murdered someone. "What? Why would you do that?!"

"Well, Gakupo's a really sweet and gentle man and when I'm around him, I feel safe. It feels good here and I like it very much."

Miku couldn't believe it. Obviously Luka's feelings for Gakupo were true and it wasn't just a simple crush like she believed when she read the poem and teased her about it.

"Luka, I can tell in those blue orbs of yours that your feelings for this man are real and growing…"

Luka stopped Miku at that moment. "Wait Miku, you thought my feelings for Gakupo were false?! Why would you think that?"

Seeing her friend getting angry, Miku says one thing only. "Figure it out for yourself. I'll see you later."

Once Miku had left, Luka slammed the door shut as she entered the house and slid down to the floor. She tried to resist the urge to cry, but soon the tears fell. _"How could Miku think my feelings are false?" _It wasn't long before she felt Gakupo sit next to her.

"What happened Luka?"

The pinkette's crying began to slow down before she completely absentmindedly replied "It's just that she thinks my feelings for you are false."

Luka's face tuned nearly blood red once she realized what she just said.

**Now Luka's in a bit of an awkward situation now, isn't she? By the way, if you are confused about the whole true feelings thing that Miku said, it will be explained more in a future chapter when Luka figures out what she meant. Anyway, I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words. I thank you greatly and stay tuned for Gakupo's reaction!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!1**


	7. Dinner, Dance, And Insecurity

**Hello dear friends! Once again, I am giving you a new chapter to Snow melts Differently With Love Than hate. I'm getting this chapters finished so quickly, the story might end sooner than I expected. Anyway, I want to give a shout out to jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words. I thank you and enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

Luka couldn't speak at all. She had just confessed her feelings and she didn't even know if he liked her back. She very badly wanted to run, but in an instant, Gakupo had Luka in an embrace.

"Luka, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." She turned to look at him and once their eyes met, Luka felt one of Gakupo's hands stroke her face. The look in the amethyst orbs told the pinkette that Gakupo had feelings for her as well. Gakupo's hand stopped at her cheek while her hand traveled to the back of his neck. As if their touch was a type of magnetic force, they started inching closer to each other and mere moments later; their lips had met, resulting in a deep, passionate, and loving kiss. It was their kiss of true love. She really didn't want to do it, but Luka had to break it up for air. After catching her breath, the pinkette stared at the man in front of her. "I take it that we now share feelings for each other?"

Gakupo put his hands on Luka's shoulders and smiled warmly. "Yes, Luka I believe we do."

Mere moments later, the two locked lips again, completely ignoring the fact that they were still on the cold hallway floor.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Luka was walking around her bedroom when she found a large purple trunk in the closet. _"What's in this thing?"_ she thought as she pulled it out of the closet and dragging it to the front of the bed. When the trunk was opened, Luka found a massive assortment of female clothing. Changing out of her winter dress, she puts on a simple long-sleeved pink dress and white leggings. The dress was a bit long, but Luka didn't care as it looked nice. She later finds Gakupo in the library writing something in a purple book. "Why do you have female clothing here?"

Gakupo looked up at her a blushed a little bit. "It's a little embarrassing, but when my parents bought the house, they thought it would be nice if there was a room set up for a girl, should I have brought one home. For the longest time, I've had no use for that room until I rescued a beautiful pink-haired young woman." He takes his hand and strokes Luka's face smiling as he felt the heat from her cheek. Luka took his free hand and held it with both of hers. "I had always thought my love life would never improve until I was rescued by a handsome purple-haired young man."

. . .

That evening, Luka was going through the trunk and found a really beautiful black and purple dress. It had long, wide sleeves and it reached the ground, covering her feet. She put it on and couldn't believe how nice it looked. The skirt layers waved nicely every time she moved and the black flowers made it look nicer. Gakupo said that he will come get her when he was ready, so while she waited, she fixed her hair so that it was a nice wavy, side ponytail. Soon there was a knock on her door. "Luka, are you ready?"

Checking herself one more time, she takes a deep breath and slowly walks to the door. "Yes, Gakupo, I'm ready."

The bedroom door opened, and when Luka took her first glance at Gakupo, her breath was taken away. He was wearing a long purple tailcoat that had gold buttons, a large purple brooch resting on a white ascot, with white pants and knee high black boots and his hair was tied back with a black ribbon. Luka never thought Gakupo could get even more handsome that he already was. She takes his outstretched hand and follows him to the large dining room where they eat in silence while admiring each other's looks. Staying true to his word, Gakupo takes Luka to the very back of the mansion, stopping at double doors. He opens the doors and introduces Luka to the grand ballroom.

Quickly taking his hand, Luka pulls Gakupo into the room where they dance romantically until the moon and stars were at their most bright. By eleven-thirty, the young couple were on the mansion's highest balcony.

"Luka, you are happy here with me aren't you?" Gakupo asked very hopefully.

"Yes of course I, I've never been happier! Why do you ask?"

Gakupo turned to the balcony's view. "It's just that I've never in my life had a woman and I want to know if I'm doing anything wrong."

Luka put her hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "Gakupo, your presence has made me the happiest woman in the world and I would never abandon you or do anything to hurt you. I love it here and I will stay here. You have my full word."

Convinced she was telling the truth; Gakupo pulls Luka into his arms and hugs her tightly. "I love you Luka."

She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder. "I love you too Gakupo."

**I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, Gakupo's evening outfit was the one he wore in The Madness Of Duke Venomania. I want to once again thank jazminewriter and Nyan-chan for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more!**


	8. The Fragile Moonlight Doll

**Hello dear friends! I have again returned with a new chapter for you! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, os (I'm assuming is Orange Starbursts), and two guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this one gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

Luka was on one of the mansion's balconies the next morning thinking about the previous night. It was so romantic and best of all, she had shared a kiss with the man she loves. Gakupo was no doubt the perfect man; sweet, kind, protective. loving; everything Kaito wasn't. Luka loved her new life here and there is not one thing that she would change about it. But one question still lingered in the pinkette's mind. _How did Gakupo know she was in the alley?_ She'll figure it out at some point. For now, she'll just enjoy what she already knows about him.

. . .

Gakupo was swiftly walking around his bedroom. It's been six months since Luka decided to live with him and he wanted to give her something to show how grateful he was and how much he loves her. "It has to be something she wouldn't expect, something no woman would ever think of getting."

He looked out the window and a grin quickly appeared on his face. "Now, that's something a woman would never think of getting."

After making sure Luka wasn't within earshot, Gakupo grabbed a unique looking jar and stepped outside, coming back in moments later.

"This will be perfect; I know she'll love it."

. . .

Kaito was pacing back and forth in a secluded alley waiting for someone. He looked at his watch and impatiently began tapping his foot. Whoever Kaito was waiting for was obviously late. "Where the hell is she?!" A while later, a girl that resembled Kaito quite a lot entered the alley. It was his younger sister Kaiko. She was just about to explain why she was late, but Kaito just wanted to get on with his plan.

"I don't care where you were. Listen, you remember that girl I dated three years ago Luka?"

"Yes, the pink-haired one. Why do you ask?"

Kaito pulled his sister closer to him. "I really want her back and I have a feeling she's with another man. You need to find out who she's with and where he lives."

Kaiko had always been loyal to her brother, so obviously she agreed to help him out.

. . .

Luka was walking around the snowy town window shopping, hoping something would call out to her. As she approached a clothing store, she noticed a very pretty pink and dark blue dress. To her delight, they had her size and it fit her perfectly. Using the money Gakupo gave her, buys the dress and began walking back to the mansion.

Kaiko was walking out of an ice cream shop when she saw Luka walking down the street. "There she is, I must follow her." Kaiko followed Luka for about an hour until they arrived at the mansion. "So this is where the girl is staying. I must tell Kaito at once." The girl ran to her brother's apartment to let him know Luka's whereabouts. "Well, Kaiko, what did you figure out?"

"I saw Luka walk into a purple mansion and she didn't come out."

Kaito slowly nodded his head. "Alright, now tell me where exactly can I find this mansion?"

. . .

That evening, Gakupo had finished Luka's gift and he wanted to present it to her in a very special way. It was still snowing lightly, so he decided a snow walk would be in order. Plus, Luka could wear her new dress and he could know what it looks like.

"Would you like to come for a walk? You can wear your new dress."

Luka looked up from her journal and smiled. "Sure, I would love that."

For the past three hours, Kaito had been hiding behind a bush waiting for Luka to come out. He hissed in pain as the snow bled through his pants and made contact with his skin. "That woman better come out soon!" A few minutes later, Luka and Gakupo walked out and the blue-haired man couldn't believe it. "That's the bastard from the night at the alley! Why is she with him?!" As they walked out the gates, Kaito thought"_I must follow them."_

. . .

"Luka, I must say you made the right decision buying that dress. You look stunning in it."

The pinkette blushed at his words. "Thank you Gakupo, I knew you'd like it."

"_It really does look beautiful on her. Maybe…" _Gakupo's thoughts were interrupted by his samurai instincts again. _"There's someone following us."_

Luka became concerned when she saw Gakupo looking behind him. "Gakupo, is there something wrong?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm not so sure. Luka, do you by any chance know the man that tried to rape you?"

"Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend Kaito Shion. We broke up three years ago and after his second relationship ended, he kept trying to get me to go back to him, but I don't feel anything for him anymore."

Gakupo nodded slowly. "I'd better keep a watch for this man. Luka means the world to me and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her."

. . .

One the couple reached the park, Gakupo decided it was time to present Luka with his gift. They sit on a bench and Gakupo takes both of Luka's hands.

"Luka, you have made these past six months the best months of my life. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a medium sized black box. And I want to prove it to you by giving you this."

He opens the box and presents to her a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and with what looks like an ice crystal hanging from the center. Luka loved it immediately.

"Gakupo it's beautiful…I love it! But what's this little thing inside?" He smiles warmly at her. 'It's a snowflake from this morning." Luka couldn't believe it…"Are you serious?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "I'm dead serious. It's encased in a special material that will prevent it from melting, so it will last forever."

The pinkette quickly embraced him. "I love it Gakupo. Here, put it on me." Once it was around her neck, she got up from the bench and turned to face the purple haired man. "Now, it's time for me to show you how happy I am."

She wrapped her arms around Gakupo's neck and pressed her lips against his.

. . .

Kaito was absolutely speechless. "No! She's supposed to be with me…how could she be falling for him?!" He wanted Luka more than ever now and he knew if he really wanted her, all obstacles must be destroyed…

"It's not going to be easy, but I already know what the end result is going to be."

. . .

That evening, Luka couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was too fixated on what happened at the park. Gakupo had literally given her a snowflake as a gift. She took the black box from the side table and stroked the necklace inside. _He really does love me._ She thought as she put the box back on the table. Getting up slowly, she exits her bedroom and walks onto the nearest balcony.

"_I love him too, but why do I feel like we're missing something?"_ Luka thought as a slight winter breeze began to pick up. "It feels like we have to do something tonight."

Gakupo was roaming around the mansion with his mind in a fog once again. "I love this woman with all my heart and would do anything to protect her, but why do I feel I need to do something else tonight?" He looked over to his left and saw Luka standing on a balcony, obviously deep in thought. He began walking towards her, but stopped when Luka turned to her side, twirling her hair. "She looks so beautiful in the moonlight, she's almost fragile." He thought as he felt his temperature rise. Gakupo was frozen in his tracks…he couldn't move at all. He suddenly wanted to run his hands on the delicate skin, take her in his arms and…just show her his love. With slight hesitance, Gakupo opened the door and quietly stepped onto the balcony.

"_Does he want it as much as I do? Maybe…"_ Luka's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door closing. She turned around and saw Gakupo, in a way she'd never expected. Only in purple sweatpants, Luka was able to see just how muscular this man's build was. "Damn! He's even more gorgeous now!" As her own temperature began to rise, she took a deep breath and slowly approached him. "Gakupo, are we thinking the same thing?"

The purple haired man stroked Luka's face, earning one of her smiles as he takes the pinkette in his arms and carries her all the way to his bedroom, saying one thing only.

"Yes, Luka we are thinking the same thing."

**Boy, these chapters are getting long! I want to once again thank jazminewriter, os (I assume Orange Starbursts) and the two guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	9. Love And A Samurai

**Hello dear friends! I am once again back with a new chapter. Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Rosie-Sama98, and AmiMinazuki for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter gives you. This chapter contains sexual content so if this disturbs you or you are under aged, turn back now. If you're fine, then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate

Kaito was currently in a bar chugging his seventh drink. He was well known there and everyone there knew that if he was angry enough, he would hit everyone with a chair. So he was alone the entire night._"_ _How could she kiss him? He's not even attractive…he's got the ugliest face I've ever seen and she kisses him!?"_ After having three more drinks, he leaves the bar and slowly walks home. "I have to get Luka back before things get any worse."

. . .

Gakupo placed Luka on his bed and crashed his lips against hers as she pushes his head closer to deepen the kisses. His hands traveled to her backside where he began to untie the laces to her nightgown while the pinkette ran her hands down his muscular chest and down to his waist where she removes the purple sweatpants, showing white boxers. After removing the pink nightgown and unclasping her bra, Gakupo leads a trail of kisses down to her right breast. As he begins to suck on her nipple, she grabs his ponytail, giving it a gentle tug. While running his tongue across her breasts, moving to her left, giving another harsh suck Luka's grip on his ponytail tightened.

They now lie next to each other, almost naked, looking into each other's eyes. Luka ran her hands down his waist, removing the white boxers. Now fully exposed, Gakupo hovers over the pinkette, planting kisses down her neck while sliding his hand into her underwear, pulling them off. Gakupo then locks his hips and slowly enters while Luka digs her fingernails into his back. As Luka pushes herself closer, Gakupo grabs the headboard with both hands, squeezing tighter as Luka pushed in further.

Gakupo fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. His muscular self-bathed in sweat, his hair lay in thick heavy strands. Luka joined him by resting her head on his chest, also having exhausted herself.

"Luka, I must say, that was amazing." The pinkette reaches up and caresses his neck. "Yes, Gakupo, it was the absolute best."

Too exhausted to say or do anything else, Luka and Gakupo fell asleep knowing that they were now lovers.

. . .

That evening, Luka was in her bedroom writing in her journal when she heard Gakupo's voice calling to her from the other side of the door. "Luka, could you come down for a minute?" The pinkette walks downstairs and into the living room where she sees him in a chair in front of the fire. As she walks up to him, one of his arms stretches out, halting her in her tracks.

"Luka, remember when you asked me how I knew you were in the alley the day of the Winter Festival?"

"Yes, I do, why are you asking me?"

Gakupo stood up and turned to face her. "Look at my clothing and you'll have your answer."

Luka walked closer and saw that Gakupo was wearing a bodysuit of many shades of blue that ended at his throat alone with a white jinbaori with purple and blue zig-zags on the sleeves. His ponytail was also held with a Japanese hairclip. She studied him a few moments more before taking the man's hand. "Gakupo, I never thought you were a samurai!"

He nodded slowly and cupped her face. "Well, what do you think of me now?"

The pinkette smiled and ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. "In all honesty, I think you have grown even more handsome."

As their lips met, Gakupo thought _"I'm glad this won't change anything between us."_

It was true…Luka didn't mind at all.

**I hope you are still enjoying this! I would like to once again thank jazminewriter, Rosie-Sama98, and AmiMinazuki for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With all that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
